


(he's not actually a dog)

by afewreelthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: When the girl in the coffeeshop window finally looked up from her phone, her eyes lit up when she saw Grey Wind. She swung open the door."Can I pet your dog?" she said, her breath making small clouds in the air.He's not actually a dog, Robb thought to himself, but before he said it, he heard Jon's voice in his head, You sound like a douche when you say that.





	(he's not actually a dog)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt submitted to asoiafrarepairs on tumblr: Robb is outside a coffee shop with grey wind and jeyne slams up against the window screaming "Can i pet your dog?!?"
> 
> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

When the girl in the coffeeshop window finally looked up from her phone, her eyes lit up when she saw Grey Wind. She swung open the door. 

"Can I pet your dog?" she said, her breath making small clouds in the air.

_He's not actually a dog,_ Robb thought to himself, but before he said it, he heard Jon's voice in his head, _You sound like a douche when you say that._

"Yeah, of course."

The girl knelt down and rubbed the back of Grey Wind’s head, then scratched behind his ears. 

"What's his name?" she said. 

"Grey Wind."

She looked up, as if wanting to ask why, but too polite to. Robb noticed she was wearing delicate gold earrings, a few thick curls escaping from her knit hat. 

"I named him when I was a kid," Robb said, “but I still think it's a cool name." 

"What kind of dog is he?" 

"The kind that's a wolf."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? A wolf?" 

Robb shrugged. He did like to tell this story a little too much. "My family found six puppies in the woods when I was fourteen. We took them home, and turned out there was one for each of us, plus one for my cousin Jon. But when they started growing up, and we took them to the vet, he said they weren’t exactly puppies.” Robb scratched Grey Wind’s back. “He's got more direwolf in him than dog.”

The girl looked wide-eyed at Grey Wind, then at her hand, so casually perched on his head. 

"He's good with most people, though, and he seems to really like you."

"Most people?" She stood up and tucked her hands in the pockets of her long coat. 

"Well he's not very nice to people who threaten me or my family," he said, lifting his chin a little and scratching beneath Grey Wind's. 

"Is your family in danger often?" Her lips parted slightly, and her brow knit together, as though both intrigued and automatically doubtful of him. 

Jon's voice echoed in his head: _You sound like a douche._

Robb knew he was puffing himself up - he knew he did it whenever anyone made him nervous. He used to work even harder at impressing people, playing the flirt with girls and the right boys, putting on his best behavior for adults who deserved his respect, and putting down those that didn't. But with everything that had happened with Dad... lately everyone who wasn't family all started looking the same, like they might hurt him or someone he cared about if he wasn't careful. It was instinct now: _I'm tough and strong and my wolf could kill you. Back off. _

He looked at the girl standing across from him, really looked at her. She was pretty. Loose curls framed her face, and her brown skin glowed against the high collar of her light-blue coat. She wasn't anybody to be afraid of.

Robb took a deep breath. "Like, if my little sisters or brothers would ever have a bad feeling about someone, Grey Wind would too. If anyone lingers on our porch too long, Grey Wind makes them leave." Robb scratched behind his ears. "He's a good boy." 

The girl looked back at the coffeeshop. "Waiting for somebody?" 

"Yeah, my sister and her boyfriend."

"It's a long line in there." 

"I figured."

"It's cold out here?" 

"I'm okay. Grey Wind and I, we're from the North." 

Grey Wind shook his head. 

Robb noticed the name on her cup. "Jeyne?"

"Yes."

"That's your name?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be? You give them a fake name?"

"My friend - sister's boyfriend - he does. He tries to make it as complicated as possible, and half the time forgets what it was."

She giggled.

"I'm Robb, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Robb."

"Nice to meet you, Jeyne." 

"I'll see you around here, maybe? Buy you a coffee sometime?"

_Green tea_, he wanted to say, _it’s a healthier option,_ but he bit his tongue. "That would be nice." 

She ruffled Grey Wind's fur as she walked away, and he wagged his tail, watching her go.

"What'd we miss?" Theon said, appearing in the doorway of the shop with a take-away mug in each hand. "Green tea for the health nut." He handed Robb his drink. "And a mocha for me." 

"You didn't miss anything," Robb said, "just someone saying 'Hi' to Grey Wind, that's all."

"Not just someone. A pretty girl."

"Was she pretty? I didn't notice." 

"Her name is Jeyne Westerling, and she comes here with her friends every Wednesday at lunch," Sansa said. "Also most weekday mornings before work." 

"I don’t want to be a stalker, Sansa."

Sansa shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

"How do you know that, anyway?"

"I come here all the time. I have eyes and ears." 

Theon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "My girlfriend's a sociopath, and I love her."

"You're the sociopath," she said, and poked him in the ribs. "Anyway, it's not stalking if she asked to buy you a coffee. That means she wants to see you again." 

"She asked to buy you a coffee?" Theon said. 

"Maybe," said Robb.

Theon whistled, and Sansa grabbed his arm. "You are _so _annoying!" 

They started walking back towards the park, lost in teasing each other, and Robb tugged gently on Grey Wind's lead to follow them. Grey Wind sat where he was for just a second longer, looking down the street where Jeyne had gone. 

"We'll be back, boy," Robb said, patting his back. "We'll see her again."


End file.
